Matthew "Matt" Sigel
Matt Sigel was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 6th place. Personality Matt was one of the main antagonists of season 4, the other being Jen. Described as a five year old in a thirty-five year old's body by Corey, his bizarre cooking ideas and tender pride made the rest of the blue team turn against him very quickly, as well as the red team when he was eventually transferred there. He had a running feud with fellow antagonist Ben. Season 4 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Matt was the sixth contestant to have his dish judged by Ramsay. He created an Exotic Tartare, which he revealed it contained raw venison, raw quail eggs, diver scallops, lime zest, olive oil, caviar and grated white chocolate. That caused Ramsay to ask him if he was smoking pot. After tasting it, Ramsay started puking it up, and called his dish the worst combination he ever tasted in 21 years of cooking. After he went back in line, he declared he did not understand what Ramsay did not like about his dish, and Ramsay tossed his dish in the trash can. During prep, Matt praised Bobby's leadership abilities as the blue team's captain, and when he was asked by Ramsay what were the five entrées, he failed to answer correctly saying he did not know. During dinner service, Matt was on the dessert station. At one point, Ramsay berated him for standing there, pissing his pants, looking for his tartar and caviar white chocolate crap. Otherwise, he was not shown during that service as the blue team failed to get passed entrées. His team eventually lost service, and Louross was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Back to the dorms, Matt was feeling bad for Dominic, as he thought Bobby would have been eliminated. The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During the judging, the score was tied at 41, but the blue team eventually won in a tiebreaker. They were rewarded with a day at the sea, on a 100-foot super yacht where they eat seafood meals with Ramsay, and were transported there by Rolls-Royce and Bentleys. During the reward, the men shouted "Whose yacht?" and responded "Blue's yacht!" referring to one of Jen's antics before they left. During prep, the level of confidence in the blue team was high. During dinner service, Matt was on the garnish station. At one point, one of Jason's halibut was raw, and Ramsay asked Matt to touch it. Hours later, he caused a fire while cooking gnocchi, and was berated by Ramsay. But, the blue team eventually won the service for serving half of their entrées to the dining room. Episode 3 The next morning, after a wake up call where each contestant had to grab a chicken and Ramsay making them falsely believe they would have to kill them, he introduced the Chicken Cutting Challenge. During the challenge, Matt criticized Craig's way of being slow as molasses, and declared Craig was making him feel like the million-dollar man. Because of Craig's poor performance, his chicken pieces were not judged as the blue team automatically lost the challenge. Their punishment was to pick peppers at the countryside, with farmers clothes and hat on, under the hot boiling sun. Whilst he was changing into his farming gear, he threw a tantrum in front of Craig, comparing his performance as watching "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest". During dinner service, Matt was on the meat station. When Craig was having communication problems with Petrozza, he and Ben asked Craig how much time his first risotto would take, but he still was not answering. After that, he got inot a little argument with Craig when the latter told him to shut the fuck up. He did not appreciate that answer, and compared Craig to Edith's character in "All In The Family". One hour later, he was having communication issues with Louross, which caused the latter to give him info on how to communicate well. Later, Ramsay shut down the restaurant, declared both teams losers, and named Petrozza "Best of the Worst" for the blue team. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 When all the contestants got back to the dorms, Ramsay called them on the microphone, ordering to get down so they could clean their kitchens. During the Pasta Making Challenge, Matt was tasked by his team to hang the freshly made pasta over his arms, due to his stature. With eight minutes left, he was seen not doing anything, standing still with his arms spread, waiting for the pasta, which annoyed Ben, who said he did not man up. Then, Ramsay told him he might want to rest his arms, which he did, and continued to vocally motivate his team. After a few minutes, Ben started to put some pasta on his arms, and the rest of the team followed. When the time was up, both his arms and shoulders were completely covered in pasta. The blue team eventually lost the challenge as they managed to get only 5.49 lbs of acceptable pasta, compared to the red team's 6.57 lbs. They were punished by prepping all the new menu items ahead of Family Night, in both kitchens, all day long. During Family Night dinner service, Matt was on the meat station. When the first ticket was called, he was motivated and gave a high-five to Ben. When Louross asked him for a time, he answered one minute, and Ramsay reminded him to not serve raw chicken. However, 45 minutes into service, some chicken wings are sent back to the kitchen for being raw, which infuriated Ramsay, who called him a fucking prick. When he was asked what he was doing by Ramsay, he only responded by saying "Yes Chef, sorry Chef, it will not happen again". This led Ramsay to remind him his tartar signature dish on the opening episode, and tell him to wake up. An hour later, he sent a burger that was too small, and Ramsay schooled him on that mistake, asking him why he was firing burgers so early. Ramsay compared the burgers to ice hockey pucks, threw each of them to all the team members, before angrily throwing one towards the back store when he asked if they were a fast-food joint. Moments later, he received help from Bobby who told him how to properly cook the burgers. When there was six tickets remaining, he congratulated Ben and Bobby, which Ramsay did not appreciate. Near the end, he saw Craig struggling on appetizers and failing to give a proper time, so he asked him for a time himself, without more success. The blue team lost the dinner service, and Bobby was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, Matt joined a conversation between Bobby and Ben, where he declared he would nominate Craig for his lack of communication and disrespecting Ramsay. While he admitted his poor performance, he said that Craig was a pain in the ass. Matt was Bobby's second nominee for elimination, with Craig being the first. They were eventually joined by Ben. While pleading his case, he recalled the raw chicken incident, and told Ramsay he was ashamed and embarrassed it even went out to begin with. After he said to Ramsay he would give 125%, he survived elimination, but Ramsay reminded that he and Ben were on their final straw. Episode 5 During the Fine Dining Pizza Challenge, Matt was asking questions to his team, but nobody answered as they were focused on their own things, which infuriated him, and he declared that was the reason why the team was not winning. Petrozza has had enough and told him to shut the fuck up and focus on his thing. When the team had to choose one pizza to be judged, Ben and Bobby tasted his pizza, and Ben described it as different, but not more, worried he would be upset. But, he became upset and furious anyway, stating his pizza was phenomenal. The blue team finally chose Ben's pizza, but during the judging, when Ramsay stated the mushrooms were not cleaned properly, Matt became furious and questioned Ben's cooking abilities. Because of that, the blue team lost the challenge, and they were punished by prepping all the pizzas for the next dinner service, in both kitchens. During the punishment, after Ramsay gave the team a little pep talk in the kitchen, Matt declared he wanted to win the next service and to taste the red team's blood. Then, he tried to communicate with his team, wanting to succeed, but they were very little responsive, which infuriated him saying they would lose again and that they had to enjoy it. Petrozza stated that even though he was a nice guy and meant well, he was driving him nuts. During dinner service, Matt was on the fish station. When he was ready with his first entrée of scallops and quail eggs, they were rubbery, and Ramsay compared them to Pamela Anderson's breast implants. Ramsay made him eat his eggs, which he enjoyed as he liked quail eggs, and asked him to start over. On his second attempt, he broke the yolk, and Bobby, annoyed by this mistake, decided to take over the cooking of the eggs. After both teams completed dinner service, they were named joint-winners, but were asked to nominate one person each for elimination. During deliberation, Matt was sure he was safe, but Bobby wanted to get rid of him because of his attitude. When he joined the conversation, he declared he would nominate Louross, but Ben told him if it was not Louross, it would be him. He immediately disagreed with that decision. In the end, Matt was not nominated for elimination, but was deemed the worst chef on the blue team by Louross, which confused him. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, on the patio, Matt had a talk with Louross, saying he was annoyed about how Ben thought he was the best cook but was hiding behind Bobby, and that both of them would backstab Petrozza after getting rid of himself and Louross. Then, he declared he was tired to be on that team as he was tired of losing. The next morning, the contestants were driven to Farmers Market, where Ramsay introduced the Sweet 16 Planning Challenge. During the shopping part, Matt made a suggestion of a sushi pizza on a tortilla, but was denied by his team as they thought it would be disgusting. When he suggested to go to the little supermarket not far away a lot of times to his teammates, they continued ignoring him, and became furious about the situation. Back in Hell's Kitchen, during the cooking part, he was told by Ben how to properly slice an asparagus, but he totally lost confidence in what his team was making, and said he would no longer suggest anything as he was tired to waste his breath. With 10 minutes to go, he was tired of everybody telling him what to do, and even considered quitting the competition. Before the judging, Ramsay asked if anybody celebrated a Sweet 16 birthday party recently, and Matt raised his hand. When Ramsay asked him if he had any inputs on his team's menu, he answered he did not, which stunned Ramsay, and his teammates as well, wondering what he was talking about. Despite not having confidence in his team anymore, the blue team won the challenge 2-1 and were rewarded with a go-kart activity at Malibu Speed Zone, and fine-dining treats tasting with Ramsay at the Simon LA restaurant. During the reward, he enjoyed meeting Kerry Simon and taste his spin on sweet treats. During the Sweet 16 dinner service, Matt was on the fish station. When everybody was ready to send the mother's entrée to the pass, he said the fish was still in the oven. That infuriated Bobby, who said to him that he had to be quicker. Ramsay also told him to speed up, and Ben asked him for a time. Finally, he sent the halibut for the mother, which was accepted. Unfortunately, it came back a few moments later for being raw, which infuriated Ramsay who schooled him for that mistake. He acknowledged that because it was one of the hosts' food it was embarrassing, but said that even if it was not one of the hosts', it would still be embarrassing. After that, Ramsay told him to wake up, which he answered he was. Later, Matt sent his second attempt at the mother's fish, but it was still raw, which infuriated Bobby, to the point that he pushed him aside and cooked the halibut himself. That move infuriated Matt, who kept trying to come back without success, saying Bobby was a control freak. When Ramsay saw that Bobby took his station over, Ramsay told him there was a difference between teamwork and running the section. Ramsay schooled him for that, and told he had to lead his station by himself. He became furious and threw Bobby under the bus. When the team moved on to desserts, Ben was telling him how to properly plate them. Both teams were named joint-winners, and when Ramsay said he could not pick a losing team on a difference of 1%, Matt thanked him for his generosity. But, Ramsay hilariously told him to "fuck the generosity", which made all his teammates laugh. While being dismissed, he already gave up, knowing he would be the one chosen from his team, and was already packing his bags. Matt was the blue team's nominee, a decision which Ramsay agreed immediately, considering he served overcooked fish to the birthday girl's mother. He joined Shayna from the red team, and Rosann, who was Ramsay's nominee. While pleading his case, he angrily threw Ben, for hiding behind Bobby, and Bobby, for taking his station over during service, under the bus, but Ramsay recalled his own stature, saying that he was weighing 250 pounds. Ramsay added that Louross' balls were bigger than his. After that, he requested to be transferred to the red team as he did not have a voice in the blue kitchen any longer, saying he had no shame of working with women in a kitchen. He survived elimination when Ramsay sent him back in line and, a few moments later, granted his wish by transferring him to the red team. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 14/15 Trivia *He is one of two contestants who made Ramsay throw up during the Signature Dish Challenge, the other one being Antonia from Season 8. *He is the second contestant to switch teams by reassignment, following Melissa from Season 3, and the first male contestant to be so. Quotes *"My signature dish is going to help me stand out, because I'm a true culinary. I understand what Gordon's looking for." *"I call it Exotic Tartare. Because it's with venison and diver scallops, with caviar and white chocolate and..." *''Ramsay:'' "Do you smoke?" Matt: "Cigarettes?" Ramsay: "No!" *"I really don't understand what Chef Ramsay didn't like about the dish. I'm a little boggled on that." *''Matt:'' "Thank you, chef, for your generosity..." Ramsay: "FUCK THE GENEROSITY, MATT!" *"Chef Ramsay still wants two people chosen, and I'm going to be the one chosen for the blue team, and now I'm packing my bags." *"Chef, I should stay in Hell's Kitchen because I was pushed and bullied off of my section tonight, while others on my team was hiding behind one person." *"I don't even have a voice in my kitchen, no one listens to me. I guarantee you, if you put me on the red team, you will see the failure in the blue team." *"I have no shame in working with women in the kitchen, Chef." *"Karma really bites you in the ass." *"I have a migraine." *"I'm busy getting yelled at again!" *"You want to see crazy? this is fucking crazy!" *"I'm a great team player, I just don't have team players around me!" Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags Category:Donkeys Category:Black Jacket